Ellos son y yo soy
by Elmund9
Summary: Colombia piensa sobre su naturaleza.
1. Chapter 1

**Ellos son humanos y los forman. Entonces porque cuando mueren el permanece.**

Colombia acomodo su cabello café oscuro tras sus orejas y limpió con su pulgare de su frente requemada el sudor. En el espejo lo recibió su cara, dónde unos ojos verdes lo miraban (él odiaba sus ojos, recordaba que en su infancia habían sido del color del café que tanto amaba). A pesar de que su piel estaba enrojecida había palidez en su rostro.

Su hermana Venezuela lo había invitado a recorrer los lugares de Casanay, a pie.

Para Colombia eso había significado recibir más atención de la que él quería, gracias a que su entaconada hermana era la más bella mujer en todo el continente, y no lo decía solo porque fuera su pequeña, pero alta (por qué era ella de su estatura) hermanita.

Para acabarlo de arruinar ambos estaban en la calle cuando dos carros se estamparon, y Colombia pudo ver casi el cráneo de una persona asomandose por su piel sangrante. La escena casi lo hacía vomitar, pero Venezuela estaba más interesada en hablar con los otros caminantes de lo ocurrido, aunque apenas y cabian bajo la sombra de un árbol.

Él sabia que Venezuela podía sentir el dolor de los humanos que se llevaba la ambulancia, así como las emociones que tenían los curiosos testigos y había sucumbido, eso sí porque a su hermana le gustaba, ante los sentimientos de los segundos.

Eso era ser un país y disfrutarlo. El no pelear contra los extraños sentimientos que llegaban desde sus ciudadanos. Ni de los que morian ni de los que vivían.

Pero esa noche Colombia sabía que tendría pesadillas, soñando con los cuerpos muertos que había visto en los distintos campos de batalla, sintiendo en el cuello el último respiro de esos hombres, mujeres y niños que perecian cerca de él.

Algunos de ellos a manos de sus propios jefes. Y era eso lo que más odiaba Colombia, recordar que aunque en su corazón y muñecas sentía punzadas de dolor no podía (no quizo?no debía? No sabia cómo?) detener lo que estaba pasando.

Ellos también eran él, por Santo Dios incluso los criminales y los traidores eran de él, así que porque si todos ellos lo formaban, incluso cuando ellos morian a sus pies, el seguía continuando como si nada.

Colombia odiaba ser un país.

Una pequeña niña colombiana le sonrió en el aeropuerto mientras su hermana verificaba el equipaje.

Él devolvió la sonrisa, el amaba a esa niña de la forma que solo una nación puede amar a uno de sus ciudadanos. Solo por este sentimiento, Colombia sabía que jamás cambiaria ser un país por nada del mundo.

* * *

 **no soy de Colombia ni de Venezuela, pero cuando estaba haciendo todos los OC de latín hetalia Colombia fue el que más me gusto, sonriente y muy introspectivo de él mismo (como país, como humamo o como la representación de una una nación). Digamos que su naturaleza y su crianza hicieron esto posible.**

 **Saludos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Colombia piensa sobre sus ojos**

* * *

Color de ojos

Como todas las mañanas Colombia se despertó temprano y comenzó su rutina diaria de una vaso de agua para después lavarse los dientes. Los ojos verdes de su reflejo lo miraban cansadamente.

En momentos así no podía evitar recordar su epoca pre-colombina, cuando sus ojos eran cafés y podía discernir los sonidos de todas las aves con maestría.

Pero luego había llegado España, fuerte y voraz, pidiendo riquezas a Colombia, que luego Inglaterra robaba. Fue por uno de esos años de corsarios que Colombia se durmio en los escombros de una mina y al día siguiente despertó en un la casa que España le había designado en Cartagena y en lugar de dirigirse al puerto como hacia cada vez que estaba ahí, con esperanza de tirar piedras e insultos a Inglaterra, Colombia se quedó mirando su reflejo y al niño de ojos verdes que lo miraba con asombro.

No había querido salir de su habitación durante varios días, por lo cual Panamá desobedeció las instrucciones de España y mando llamar en secreto a la Nueva España.

Colombia conoció por primera vez a las colonias del norte aquella vez, a dos de ellos para ser exactos. Ambos le explicaron que eran cambios naturales que ocurrian cada vez que "jugaban con la muerte" o algo así. Era una prueba de que seguía vivo dijeron sin preocupaciones.

El país cerró sus ojos ante el recuerdo, pero sabía que cuando los abriera lo volvería a recibir un par de irisis verdes, después pensó en los hermanos del norte y su color de ojos.

Los ojos de México eran rojos, esto era algo que pocos sabían gracias a unos lentes de contacto que la mujer usaba, además de que siempre estaba sonriendo como Italia. Una vez Colombia le había preguntado por qué, ya que México no era blanca para nada, la mujer había encogido los hombros mientras su boca intentaba esconder una sonrisa.

Guatemala tenía ojos que cambiaban de color conforme a sus emociones, el color del cielo o de su ropa. España había creado erróneamente que eran color aceituna durante unos cincuenta años, así que cuando descubrió un día que su colonia lo recibía con ojos azules se había asustado tanto que Guatemala paso un buen tiempo en un convento. El país no hablaba nunca de ello pero El Salvador, con sus ojos de un claro café que encantaba a las mujeres y parecian ver el alma, no dudaba en contar la anécdota cuando algún humano notaba el detalle.

Honduras tenía unos ojos de un profundo color negro, como dos profundos lagos en la media noche. Eso había asustado a Colombia cuando se habían conocido la primera vez que se habían visto cara a cara durante la época colonial.

Colombia terminó de lavar sus dientes y comenzó a cambiarse, preguntadose si esos cuatro chicos siempre habían tenido ojos tan extraños o era prueba de que ellos habían también sobrevivido jugar con la muerte.

Al finalizar de cambiarse se dirigió a la sala para comer. Tenía que verse con su jefe y dejar sus pensamientos sobre su propia naturaleza para después. Ese era su deber como país, aunque en el fondo Colombia no entendía que significa exactamente eso.

* * *

 **Acepto críticas, comentarios, sugerencias y correcciones.**


End file.
